


Love Story

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Alchemy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, RoyEd Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: They meet as children that can't get along, but grow to be decent friends before Roy leaves for college. Tragedy strikes and they lose contact until they run into each other on campus five years later. Now Edward's grown up, and meeting Roy Mustang again may just ruin his life with how unfairly hot he's become.Written for Roy Ed month, blending days 25 and 30 prompts: childhood friends to lovers and enemies to friends to lovers
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: RoyEd month





	1. Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Edward is over 18 when the possibility of a romantic relationship appears, for anybody who may be worried about that sort of thing.

Roy Mustang had known of Edward Elric since Roy was ten and Edward was five. This is mostly because his Aunt Chris is friendly with the neighbors, and had welcomed the Elrics when they had moved into the empty house down the street. Roy had been in school when the interaction had taken place, so he didn’t meet them for a few weeks. It was when Ms. Elric was in need of an emergency babysitter, and had called his aunt that he and his older cousin Veronica were forcibly volunteered. Roy was reluctant because he wanted to go play with his friends and not some little kids he didn’t know, but Veronica was excited and Aunt Chris had threatened no dessert if he didn’t help out. He pouts but does as told.

When they got there, Ms. Elric was very grateful but had to leave immediately, and was only able to point out which boy was which. Edward was the older brother, only slightly taller, and Alphonse was the younger. Veronica takes control as soon as Ms. Elric is gone, turning on the television for the younger two and makes Roy take out his homework. Roy pouts, but he can’t argue.

It takes him about an hour, but Roy gets everything done and Veronica checks it over. By this time, the boys have gotten bored with whatever is on and have started wandering around. Roy doesn’t know where Alphonse wandered off to, but Edward has made his way over and is just staring at him. Roy doesn’t really know what to do, so he just ignores him. Roy decides he’s going to take over the TV if the others aren’t going to use it, and Edward just follows him. Roy glances at him and sighs, but changes it to something he likes and just sits on the couch. Alphonse shows up again, toting some stuffed animals and sits next to his brother. The boys watch TV in silence, Alphonse also playing with his toys, and Veronica makes snacks.

Afternoon turns to evening, and Veronica makes dinner for them. Afterwards, she has the Elrics get ready for bed. They all sit in front of the TV for a while longer before Veronica makes the boys go to bed, and Roy has to lay down on the couch. Roy must have drowsed off at some point because the next thing he knows, Veronica is shaking him awake and he sees Ms. Elric in the doorway. The two go home and straight to bed.

It becomes a regular thing, the two going over and babysitting the little Elrics. Roy is resentful sometimes, because he would rather hang out with Riza than with two little kids, but he has basically no choice in the matter. Edward eventually gets the courage up to actually talk to him, but they soon figure out that they get along like water and oil with Roy thinking many of the subjects Edward brings up are lame, which makes Edward mad and starts yelling. So eventually it gets to where they ignore each other when Veronica and Roy are over. It goes on like this, either ignoring each other or squabbling over nothing and everything, for years. And then Roy’s in his last year of middle school and Veronica graduates high school, moving away for college. Leaving Roy to watch the Elrics by himself.


	2. Friends

It’s been a few years, and the younger boys are in school. Roy’s stopped poking fun at Edward so much about things he talks about, but they do still fight plenty often. One day while Roy is watching the boys, Edward just drops his pencil and glares at the page of homework he’s supposed to be working on. Roy glances over from his own homework, with a raised eyebrow.

“Something you don’t understand?” he asks. Ed transfers his glare from the paper to Roy.

“I understand it all fine. It’s all just so _easy_ and _boring!_ ” he replies. Roy tilts his head a little.

“Really? Have you told anyone that’s how you feel?”

“Yes, but the teacher is dumb and doesn’t believe me!” Roy nods in sympathy and thinks for a moment. His eyes land on his Pre-Algebra textbook he was doing problems out of and he gets an idea.

“How about I let you look through my textbook, see if you have trouble with that?” he suggests. Edward’s glare slides off his face, interest taking its place. Alphonse, who’s been watching the whole interaction, takes interest also.

“Can I look too?” Alphonse asks. Roy smiles. He and Alphonse have always gotten on better, mostly because Alphonse actually learned manners.

“Of course. How about we all finish what we have in front of us, and then you can take turns having at it,” Roy says. Edward groans, but picks his pencil back up. Alphonse cheerfully goes back to his math worksheet. Roy goes back to his science questions, and it’s quiet for another ten minutes before the boys are done and staring at Roy. He huffs and finishes the last of his answer.

“Alright. You’re not going to fight over this. Edward get’s first crack at it, because he’s the one who complained,” he says. Roy takes his binder with all the loose paper and hands a few pages to Edward and then some to Alphonse. “Start with the first chapter and do the end of chapter questions. Then give the book to your brother so he can do the same. I’ll check your answers when you’re both finished.” Edward nods and gets to reading. While Edward’s occupied, Roy helps Alphonse check over his work and gets his own put away. Edward is working through the first problems when they finish, so Roy goes and makes some snacks for them while he finishes.

Returning to the table with the cookies, Roy sets it within reach for them all and takes the papers from Edward. Edward hands the book to Alphonse and they all sit in silence as he reads. Roy gives the problems a cursory look, and it all seems like Edward at least understands the process. After another fifteen minutes, Alphonse is also finished, and Roy takes his papers and the book. He gives these ones a cursory look as well, and it looks almost identical to Edwards. Roy nods to himself and flips to the back of the book with the answers to the problems.

“Alright, I’ll check these over. You guys can go turn the TV on or something, and I’ll let you know how you did,” he tells the two. Edward wrinkles his nose at him, but lets Alphonse drag him away, taking the last of the cookies with them. Roy rolls his eyes and finds the right page before taking out a pen and going through their attempts. He finishes a few minutes later, surprised and impressed, before closing his textbook and putting it in his backpack. He takes the pages with him to the living room, where the brothers are watching a cartoon.

“Well, I have to say, I’m actually impressed. While it’s not too difficult a formula for most middle schoolers, I didn’t really think you’d get it after just one read-through of the chapter,” Roy says, getting their attention. Alphonse grins brightly, and Edward smirks very smugly. Roy rolls his eyes at him. “I think you should talk to your mom about getting an IQ test done. Or maybe a placement test and moved up so you can be challenged.” This surprises Edward, who squints in suspicion.

“You’re being pretty cool about this. What’s your deal?”

“You want me to discourage your learning?” he asks, incredulous. “I know we don’t always get along, but I respect you enough to know you’re much smarter than many other children your age. You should have the opportunity to learn at your own pace, even when it’s faster than your peers.” This makes Edward’s eyes widen, and Roy notices his face get a little pink. Alphonse doesn’t stop his beaming.

“Thank you Roy! I’m glad you think that about us!” he says. Edward looks away, but gives a jerky nod.

“You’re welcome. Now, why don’t you guys get your school stuff put up so it doesn’t get lost?” The brothers do as asked, and Roy takes the last cookie. The rest of the afternoon is wasted in front of the TV, and Ms. Elric returns with dinner around six that evening. Roy is invited to stay, which he is glad to accept. Small talk is made over the meal, and Roy brings up what Edward had said that afternoon about being bored with the work he’s given. Ms. Elric looks interested as the three of them explain the little challenge with the math book, and Roy tells her what he thinks about the IQ tests, or to see if they could get bumped up a few grades so they can learn more at a higher level. The brothers agree emphatically with the suggestion. Ms. Elric smiles and tells them that she’ll look into it. The rest of the meal is mostly silent, since there’s not much left to talk about. Roy says his goodbye and leaves, though Edward follows him out the front door.

“Hey Mustang!” he says to get Roy’s attention. Roy stops at the bottom of the steps and turns back, eyebrows raised.

“Yes Edward?” Edward is shifting from foot to foot in the doorway, and not really looking at Roy.

“I just...I just wanted to say, thanks...for earlier,” Edward admits softly. Roy is surprised, because he never would’ve imagined Edward capable of being as quiet as he was. But he smiles anyways.

“It’s no trouble. Like I said, you deserve to learn at your pace. I’ll see you later,” Roy tells him before turning and walking home.

From then on, Roy and Edward are able to find more to agree on. Or rather they put more effort into not fighting. Some fights are a bit unavoidable, because Roy is poking fun at Ed’s height, but they get into more logic debates for fun and Roy finds that he can appreciate Edward’s intelligent arguments. Edward and Alphonse are able to take placement tests and are bumped up to fifth and fourth grades, respectively. Roy still has to watch them most afternoons, but nobody really minds now that Edward and Roy are getting along better. Time passes, Roy goes through high school and graduates when Edward starts. Roy goes away for college, like Veronica.

And then, when Roy is in his first year at college and the Elrics in Freshman and Sophomore years of high school, Trisha Elric dies in a car accident. It’s winter time, a few weeks from Christmas, in fact. There was black ice, and the other driver had made the stupid decision that they weren’t too drunk to make it home. The Elrics were on their way home from doing some last minute shopping when their car was t-boned by the drunk, after he had hit the black ice. Trisha dies minutes after impact. Edward’s left leg gets crushed, and his right arm gets broken hitting the door and going through the window. Alphonse is on the edge of death when the paramedics make it to the scene and are able to keep him alive and to the hospital.

At the hospital, Alphonse has to get surgery and is put into a medical comma. Edward is freaking out and has to be knocked out so they can properly see what all the damage done to him is. The doctors end up having to amputate his leg. His arm has to get stitches before they can put it in a cast.

Meanwhile, Roy’s up to his neck studying for and taking his finals and has no idea that anything is wrong with his friends he’d left back home. He’s actually reviewing with his roommates for his next final when his aunt calls, a few days after the accident. The ringing breaks all their concentration, so they take a break while Roy answers the phone.

“Hey Aunt Chris. What’s up?”

“Roy, there’s been an accident,” she says right out, not able to go through small talk.

“What? Are you ok? Is Veronica ok?” he asks, worried and newly anxious. Maes Hughes and Heathcliff Erbe, his roommates, both tense and look worried too.

“We’re both fine. It was the Elrics. The boys are in the hospital, but Trisha didn’t make it out of the car,” Chris tells him. Roy only marginally relaxes.

“Are they going to be ok?”

“They’ll live, but that’s the best I can say for now. I only know as much as I do because the boys’ cousin and her grandmother gave me a call. I’ll let you know as I get information.” Roy sighs and runs a hand down his face.

“Thank you for letting me know. I’ll talk to you later,” he says. They both hang up, and Roy just sits there for a minute in shock, absorbing the news.

“Hey, is everything ok with your aunt?” Maes prods gently, moving to sit next to Roy. Roy looks at him, slightly startled, then at Heathcliff before sighing.

“Yeah, she’s fine. Some friends back home got into an accident. They’re in the hospital, but their mom didn’t make it,” he says, his voice a little hollow and his eyes start to water. Maes slings an arm around him and gives Roy a tight side hug.

“I think we’re done for the night. You need anything Roy?” Heathcliff says. He shakes his head.

“Just...just some time to process. Ms. Elric was the nicest lady you could ever meet, and it’s impossible to imagine her...not there anymore,” he replies. The men nod, and Maes gives him one last squeeze before letting him go.

Days go by, Roy takes his finals and studies and calls his aunt every day for updates. He only gets new information every few days, but what he hears both gives him hope for the brothers’ recovery and makes him discouraged about the amount of pain and suffering they have to go through. The worst of the news, though, is that Edward lost a leg and Alphonse, after he woke from his coma, was not able to use his. By the time he’s finished his finals, Roy is tired mentally, physically, and emotionally and is more than ready to go home for break. The Elrics are going to be discharged a few days after he gets home, and the funeral is going to be the day after Christmas.

The whole time back was grim and heartbreaking. The brothers were so far from being themselves that Roy could barely recognize them. Alphonse could hardly crack a smile, and Edward hardly strayed from his brother’s side for longer than a few minutes if he could help it. Neither of them spoke very much. And it’s one thing to know what their injuries were, but completely another thing actually seeing the reality: the brothers confined to chairs, Alphonse because his legs won’t work and Edward completely missing one. On Christmas, gifts were exchanged, though nobody was very festive. The funeral was somber, and small. Closed casket. Only the boys, their cousin Winry and her grandmother Pinako, Roy, Veronica, Chris, and a few other people who were friends with the Elrics were there. Afterwards, everybody made their way to the Elric house for a late lunch and to exchange memories of Trisha. The boys stayed quiet, and everyone respected their silence. The Mustangs stayed after the other guests left to help clean up. This is when Pinako informs them of what’s going to happen with the boys.

“We feel it’s best you know, since you’ve been so close with them all these years. The boys are going to be coming home with me and Winry, and we’ll be selling the house,” she says. The Mustangs frown, but there’s not much that they could do to prevent it.

“We can help get everything together, if you like?” Chris offers. Pinako smiles sadly.

“Every able hand is appreciated. I’ll let you know the exact date we plan on moving when I can arrange it.” With that settled, the Mustangs give their goodbyes and last condolences to the brothers before going home. Roy spends the rest of his winter break helping pack the Elric house up and spending time with the brothers. On the last day of his break, he made sure all of the big and important things to be moved were all taken care of before giving Edward and Alphonse the best hugs he could.

“Call me any time, for anything. I’ll miss you guys,” he tells them. Edward doesn’t really react other than returning the hug, but Alphonse is able to give a small smile with his hug.

“We’ll miss you too Roy. Good luck at college!” Alphonse says. Roy gave one last small smile and waved at them as he got into the car and left.


	3. Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we finally are! The chapter that you've all been waiting for! The one where they finally get together!! I'm sorry it's taken me this long to get it out, so thank you to all who have stuck around so very patiently. If it's any consolation, though, this is the longest chapter of this installment. I just couldn't figure out how to get them together until the RoyEd OTPoly event and the 2nd part of the series was written. I'm also maybe considering writing Ed's POV for this, so hit me up in the comments if you'd be interested in seeing that. Or just scream at me down there. Either way comment, please? All comments make me smile, even if I don't always reply to them.

The brothers’ phones were destroyed in the crash, so they mostly stayed in contact through social media. They would exchange messages regularly, but slowly Roy’s attention gets eaten up by classes, and the Elrics are focused on healing. Eventually many messages a day gradually slow to just a handful a week, which slowly dwindle to a couple a month, which trickle down to a quick ‘how are you?’ whenever the thought enters any of their minds. And soon it’s the beginning of a new semester, and the trio of friends haven’t spoken since midterms. Roy remembers to send a message on the anniversary of the accident, to check on the brothers. They answer honestly, and they pick up contact again, until obligations start taking their time and attention again. And then, almost unnoticed, it’s been a year since they’ve talked. Then two. Roy would always message them on the anniversary, but nothing substantial would be said.

After five years of lost contact and starting his second year as a Grad student, Roy is walking with Maes towards their apartment when he spots a familiar shade of golden blond going in the opposite direction. He has to stop and look back, which confuses his friend.

“You ok Roy? Spot a pretty lady?” he teases. Roy furrows his eyebrows, but shakes his head.

“I’m fine. Hold on a second, would you?” Roy says before jogging after the figure. “Edward?” he calls. The figure stops and the head turns, looking for the source of the call. This makes Roy a little excited. He hadn’t been positive it was him, because the hair was much longer than he was used to seeing it. “Edward Elric!” he calls again, grinning and hurrying to catch up. This time Edward looks over his shoulder and sees him, though he looks confused.

“Do I know you?” he asks bluntly, and Roy is a bit hurt. It’s probably fair though, they hadn’t seen each other in years.

“Ouch! I know it’s been a while, but surely you can’t have forgotten me?” Edward just looks at him blankly. “Roy? Roy Mustang?” he prods, pouting. This definitely gets a reaction.

“Oh, shit! Hey! I’m sorry. Shit, it’s been years,” he says, face lighting up with a grin. Roy smiles and goes for a hug, and Edward happily reciprocates. Someone clears their throat behind them after a minute and they separate, a bit embarrassed. It’s just Maes, and he’s looking amused between them.

“So, who’s your friend Roy?” Roy smiles and gestures as he speaks.

“Maes, this is Edward Elric, an old friend from back home. Edward, this thorn in the side is my roommate, Maes Hughes,” he introduces. The two shake hands.

“It’s nice to finally have a face to go with the name! I’ve heard stories about you and your brother,” Maes says with a grin. Edward smiles shyly back.

“It’s nice to meet you too, and I would love to stay and catch up Roy, but I have to get to class,” he tells them. The older two nod in understanding, and Roy digs through hsi messenger bag until he finds a pen.

“Alright, but before you go,” he says, grabbing Edward and quickly writing his number on the back of his hand. “Just text me later and we can meet up.” Edward blushes lightly but nods with a smile before turning and rushing off. Roy’s still smiling as he starts walking for the apartment again, Maes following.

“I know you said he was super smart, but you never said he was cute too,” Maes finally says as they enter the building. Roy almost trips, and glares at his friend.

“He was thirteen the last time I saw him!” he hisses. Maes just shrugs.

“Well, he’s clearly not anymore. I’m just stating a fact; nothing  _ I _ plan to act on.  _ You _ , on the other hand,” Maes says, glancing at Roy as they stand in the elevator, waiting to reach their floor. Roy frowns.

“Just what is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh nothing. Nothing you don’t want it to, anyways.”

“Maes, stop trying to set me up with people,” Roy sighs and the elevator reaches their floor.

“But Roy! It’s so fun playing matchmaker! And as one of your best friends, I just want you to be happy,” Maes whines. Roy rolls his eyes and quickly exits the elevator and walks down the hall to their door.

“I’m plenty happy, Maes. And besides being busy getting my degree, you have no idea if he’s even into men,” he states as they walk in.

“I don’t know, he seemed like he could hardly take his eyes off you,” he argues.

“You’re full of it,” Roy scoffs. “He’s just a friend. One I haven’t seen or spoken to in about five years. Now, stop talking nonsense and let me do my homework.” Roy then proceeds to ignore Maes for the rest of the afternoon, especially when Roy leaves after getting a text claiming to be Ed asking to meet in the quad.

The friends are quick to spot each other. Roy waves as he jogs over, and Ed just grins. Roy’s really missed that, he realizes as he grins in response. Roy is quick to ask about Edward’s class and what he’s majoring in as he starts leading him to one of Roy’s favorite campus cafes where they can sit and finally catch up. Ed starts a little shy, but relaxes as he talks about his studies and some of the complaints he’s already got about his chemistry TA. Roy just groans in sympathy.

“Honestly, it’s only going to get worse. Kimbley’s an uncertified psychopath, and the administration’s not going to do anything without proof of him creating an unsafe environment,” Roy laments as they get in line to order. Ed sighs as he looks at the menu. Roy changes the subject. “So how’s Alphonse doing?” Ed immediately brightens. They make it to the front of the line and pause their conversation to order. They get their drinks and Roy insists on paying before they go sit down at a corner table.

“Al’s doing great! He’s decided to be a Vet and is going to school a little closer to Winry and Granny,” he explains. Roy smiles.

“That’s great. Be sure to forward my number to him so I can catch up with him too.”

“I will. You’ll probably hear from him in the next few days. So, how have you been? And your Aunt? We haven’t been very good at keeping up with her either,” Ed asks.

“I’ve been good. I got my Bachelor’s degree last year, and now I’m working towards my Master’s. Aunt Chris is doing well, still running her bar; Veronica’s actually gone home to help,” Roy says. The two continue to talk about things the other missed these past few years. Easy things like the rest of his high school career (Ed mentions that he took a year off for healing, but still ended up graduating the same year he would’ve if the accident hadn’t happened. They sit in an awkward silence before Roy changes the subject again.), Roy’s schooling (Roy spends half an hour disparaging one of the English professors who had it specifically in for him personally), Alphonse (confined to a wheelchair, but thriving). By the time conversation slows, the sun is setting. Ed’s phone chirps with a notification, and he double takes at the time.

“It’s getting late, and I’ve got an early class,” he starts. Roy nods.

“I understand. It was nice catching up with you. Don’t be a stranger, okay?” The two stand a little awkwardly. Roy takes the initiative and opens his arms for a hug.

“Yeah. I’ll text Al your number later, so expect a call from him soon,” Ed says stepping into the hug. They stand there for a few minutes, arms tight and warm around each other. Roy squeezes his arms and releases Ed, Ed doing the same a beat later. “So, I’ll...see you around?” Ed asks awkwardly, not really looking at Roy.

“Absolutely. Call or text at any time, I’m usually not busy,” Roy assures. They leave the café. They go different directions back to their apartment and dorm. Maes is standing at the kitchen table, shifting through the take out sitting there. He looks up and beams as Roy walks in.

“Hey Roy! How was your date?” Maes teases. Roy groans in exasperation.

“It wasn’t a date! But it was nice catching up with him; he and his brother seem to be doing well,” he states as he goes over to the table and takes a look at what his friend ordered. Maes just rolls his eyes.

“If you say so.” Maes just starts prattling on about else and Roy half listens, mostly because he brings his girlfriend up.

Roy gets a call from an unknown number the next day around noon, and is happy to hear Alphonse’s voice when he answers. They talk for a while, and have to hang up when they both have to get to classes. Roy texts both brothers after he’s out of his, and the three of them talk for a few hours before Alphonse says he has to go for dinner and Ed has another class to get to. Alphonse promises to call Roy around the same time the next day, and Ed agrees to meet Roy for lunch.

It turns into a habit to meet Ed for lunch at least once a week, and Alphonse calls a few times a week. They all message their group chat regularly. Maes joins them sometimes, still poking fun at Roy. He’s not obvious about it in front of Ed, but Roy still kicks him under the table. Ed doesn’t seem to notice, so Roy can only glare at his roommate when Ed’s not looking. Maes just smiles in return.

At the back of his mind, Roy appreciates some of the things he’s missed about his younger friend: Ed’s scathing sarcasm and wit; the brightness of his eyes when he gets started on something he currently finds interesting; Edward just being bright and happy. He’s also unconsciously noticing how much Edward’s grown up: aesthetic appreciation for his face; expansion on his knowledge as they debate some old topics; general maturation in not really reacting to Roy’s short jokes. Though, those stop immediately after Ed quotes Shadow the Hedgehog “Tough talk from a guy with a small cock” after Roy’s made particularly clever pun. It’s his first time over at Roy’s apartment and Maes and Heathcliff, who was visiting and meeting Edward for the first time as well, do spit takes choking on their laughter while Roy’s face goes red and he trips over his disputes. Ed just sits back smugly. Roy gets mocked over it for the rest of the week from all of his friends except Alphonse, who is the only one kind enough to not laugh to his face.

Then, a month after re-uniting, Edward’s locket gets stolen. Ed freaks out. Roy stresses and starts browsing for a new one. Then he finds it on one of his student’s necks and convinces her to let him give it back to the proper owner after confirming it truly is Ed’s. Roy excitedly meets with Edward earlier then they usually do and returns the jewelry. Then Edward kisses his cheek. Roy freezes and Ed runs before he can properly react. They’re both freaking out in their heads and the only consistent thought they have is  _ ‘Shit.’ _

Roy calms himself down enough to make it home, where he proceeds to ignore Maes and lock himself in his room. He drops his messenger bag on his desk chair and flops down onto his bed, mind racing back to his realization. ‘How long has Ed felt like this?’ he thinks to himself. And he really considers it: Ed had seemingly latched onto him right from the first meeting, even when it ended with them not really being friends for a few years. And the inciting incident for that was Roy complimenting his intelligence. Roy suddenly realizes that it had made Ed blush, and bashful later that evening when he had even  _ thanked _ Roy for what he always considered a courtesy.

“Well shit,” he breathes out. Ed’s liked him, seemingly, forever. And just when did Roy even start considering Ed in any sort of light outside of platonic? Sure, Roy had always respected his intelligence, even when he teased him about other things. And perhaps Roy’s always had a thing for blonds, but that doesn’t mean much when he’s pretty sure that Riza was his actual first crush and he’s felt nothing but friendship for Alphonse. ‘This  _ must  _ be a recent development, then. I mean, I lost contact with him right as he started puberty,’ Roy concludes. And has another realization. ‘This is Maes’ fault. All the teasing had to have made me subconsciously pick up on the things I wouldn’t have noticed with Edward otherwise.’ He groans into his pillow as the devil himself knocks on his door.

“Roy, food’s here!”

“Not hungry,” he replies. The doorknob rattles, but stays locked.

“Something wrong? Anything I can help with?” Maes sounds worried, and Roy hates it because Roy is absolutely blaming him for this crisis.

“I just need to figure a few things out. Save me something for later, but leave me be,” Roy finally decides. He hears Maes hums in displeasure, but he does walk away after another moment. Roy sighs, but continues his thoughts, lightly blushing. Edward definitely grew up handsome. Again, Roy’s always had a thing for blonds, even if his appreciation for Edward’s looks is a recent development. And he has always enjoyed their debates after they put effort into not pointlessly arguing. As he thinks on all the things he likes about his childhood friend, his phone rings. He cringes and his stomach rolls when he sees it’s Alphonse. He answers, of course. After a steadying breath.

“Hello Alphonse. How are you today?” It’s a typical greeting from him. Nothing to suspect here.

“Hi Roy. It was a good, normal day for me. Until Brother ignored three of my calls. I had Winry try calling him, too, but with the same result. I’m sure you know this isn’t normal behavior from him, especially on his day off. It’s got us worried. Have you seen him today?”  _ Shit. _ Roy has to be honest. Alphonse is one of his best friends, and the brothers are constantly worried about each other with the distance between the two.

“Yeah, we met at the café today. I think I know why he’s not picking up,” he starts.

“Really? What could have possibly happened?” Roy scrutinizes the tone the boy uses, and it surely  _ sounds _ innocent. Then again, Alphonse always sounds innocent when he’s up to mischief. Roy sighs and just bites the bullet.

“Well. I found his locket today. One of the girls in the class I TA for was showing it off and bragging that her partner had gotten it for their anniversary,” Roy begins the story. Alphonse hums in acceptance. “After class I was able to strike up a conversation around it. I was able to confirm proper ownership and explained to her that her boyfriend had in fact stolen it. She is more than likely ripping him a new one right now. Anyways, I had Ed meet me at the café, as I said. I told him what I just told you and he had me help him put it back on. We hug. He kisses my cheek,” he steadily gets quieter, basically whispering by the time he finishes. It takes Alphonse a minute and Roy repeating the last few things he said a little louder.

“Oh. So he’s freaking out that you finally know about his crush on you,” Alphonse finally laughs.

“I assume. He ran out not a minute later, claiming he had a shift this evening. Honestly, I’m just now putting together just how long he’s felt like this,” Roy admits, face heating because honestly, he’s been a little dense to it.

“So what are you going to do about it? Do you like Brother that way, too? I know you’re not as straight as he assumes.” Roy recoils at that.

“He WHAT! How DARE! I know I must’ve said  _ something _ to the both of you about being pan. Right?”

“Well, you have now,” Alphonse giggles. Roy groans out a long “fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck” which only makes Alphonse laugh louder. Maes knocks on his door again.

“Everything okay in there Roy? You’re sounding like you’re about to go ruin someone’s night.” Roy sighs.

“Hold on a minute Al,” he says into his phone. Louder he responds “If I ruin someone’s night, it’s going to be yours. Begone.” Alphonse laughs again and Maes sighs “I was afraid it’d be like that,” before leaving Roy alone again. Roy rubs his eyes and focuses back on his conversation.

“I’m going to fix that assumption. But I’m pretty sure he won’t answer my calls or texts any sooner than he will yours. And I haven’t been to his dorm yet, so it’ll have to wait until Thursday...unless he decides to avoid me,” Roy groans again. This was really turning out to be a terrible night of realizations. Alphonse just sighs.

“I can tell you the address if you tell me what you’re going to do about his crush. You’re one of our best friends, but he deserves all the happiness in the world and I  _ will _ have Winry go run you over with her truck if you break his heart.”

“Understandable and reasonable. I also may or may not have realized my own crush. He’s always been my friend, acquaintance at the very worst in the beginning of our association, and I want him to be happy too,” he admits. Roy can practically hear the smug grin in Alphonse’s voice as he gives Roy the dorm address.

“Go now. Don’t give him the time to run away,” he practically orders Roy. Roy gives an affirmative as he stands. He doesn’t think about what he’s about to do as he hangs up and sticks his phone in his pocket and digs his keys and wallet out of his bag before stuffing his feet back into his shoes and leaving his room. Maes looks up from the couch where he’s watching TV as he passes the living room.

“Whoa, where are you heading? You literally just got in twenty minutes ago.”

“I have to talk sense into a dumbass. Put my food in the fridge, I don’t know when I’ll be back,” he explains as he walks out the door. He doesn’t hear Maes’ response before the door shuts behind him. 

It fully hits Roy that he’s fully intent on telling Edward that his crush is requited as he’s on the end of the street with his dorm building. He sighs and rubs his face.

“Too late to back out now. Especially since you told his little brother,” he tells himself. He pulls out his phone and pulls Edward’s contact. He only hesitates for a short moment before pressing the call button. It rings before going to voicemail. Roy just redials. And redials. And keeps on redialing until Edward finally picks up. It takes fifteen minutes.

“Hey Ro-roy,” he stutters. “I’m at, ah, at work right now. H-how important is this call?” Roy sighs.

“There are a few things we need to talk about, Edward. The first is that I know you have today off. Mostly because Alphonse called me, worried about you not answering your phone,” he hears Ed’s wince. “The second is that he told me you thought I was straight, which how  _ dare _ , but that may also be on me for not explicitly coming out. I’m pansexual and very open about it,” he admits. Edward definitely gasps softly. Roy smiles. “And the last thing he told me on our call is where your dorm is. I’m standing down the street. We need to talk in person before your lovely brain overthinks what happened.” The line is silent as Edward processes that last bit of information before he groans about meddling. Roy sympathizes immensely, considering his room mate and all the attempted blind dates he’s set up.

“I’ll be down in a few?” Ed finally says, though it’s phrased like a question.

“I’m on the end closest to the quad,” Roy tells him and they both hang up. Roy listlessly paces for a few minutes as he waits, and stops when he sees Edward exit the correct building, looking up and down the street until he spots Roy. Ed’s face is red, even from this distance. His hair is out of it’s customary braid, and Roy wants to run his fingers through it. Edward is slow in his approach, though his eyes don’t leave Roy’s waiting figure.

“Hey,” he says shyly, once he’s in range.

“Hey. Let’s go get something to drink. I think this might take a while.” Ed’s breath shudders on the exhale, but he nods and follows Roy to one of the less visited coffee houses on campus.

The silence between the duo as they walk is charged. Ed knows what they’re going to talk about, and he may suspect and harbor a small hope for what Roy is going to be saying. Roy is honestly pretty nervous, which is ridiculous because this is Edward; one of his closest friends and whom he knows feels some sort of romantic feelings for him.

They make it to the coffee house and get in the short line. When it’s their turn, they order their usual drinks and pay. Roy’s been scouting out a seat for them to have this conversation in relative privacy since they walked in, so once they’re done paying he leads Edward to the free corner table while they wait for their caffeine.

“So…” Roy sighs out once they’re seated. Edward’s not looking at him.

“So…”

“You have a crush on me,” Roy finally states. Ed nods, still not looking at him. Roy whets his lips as he continues. “Honestly, looking back on everything, it makes sense: your reaction when I complimented your intelligence that first time distinctly comes to mind. Even on our first meeting, you couldn’t help staring at me.” Ed’s face is red again, but he’s peeking up through his bangs while the rest of his hair curtains around his face. Roy quirks his lips and rests his chin on his hand.

“I know all this. Why do you feel the need to point it out?” Ed finally asks.

“Just to let you know that I figured out how long it’s been. I do apologize it took this long for that. Honestly, I hadn’t thought of you in that light at all when we were kids. You were only my really smart friend, not that Riza was dumb by any means,” Roy explains, waiving his free hand around as he does. Ed slumps when he hears that, and Roy frowns. He reaches forwards and flicks Ed’s forehead. Edward flinches back, pouting a little. “I wasn’t done speaking. You were always my really smart friend, who I enjoyed pointlessly debating with and teasing. Now you’re my really smart friend that I still enjoy debating and teasing, but have recently found myself growing attracted to. Edward’s eyes widen, but their order is called before he can reply. Roy gracefully rises and retrieves their drinks, giving Edward a chance to calm down a little and think through a response. It’s part of why Roy had chosen the corner farthest from the counter. He takes his time walking up and claiming their drinks, and sticks a few extra dollars into the tip jar.

When he returns to their table, Edward is composed and not hiding behind his hair. He’s sitting up straight, hands clasped to avoid more fidgeting, and he’s watching Roy approach. Roy keeps a smile on his lips as he sits and offers Edward his drink. Ed takes it but just keeps watching Roy for the moment. He doesn’t break the silence, having had his turn to speak.

“So, you like me?” Ed finally asks. Roy chuckles.

“I’ve almost always liked you Edward,” he retorts and sips his drink. Ed scowls and lightly kicks his shin. But he finally sips his own drink and Roy gives the proper response. “Yes, Edward, I like you too. It’s a recent development that I completely blame Maes for implanting after he met you a month ago.” Ed cocks his head at this. Roy sighs. “He’s a worse meddler than Alphonse when it comes to my love life. His exact words were ‘I know you said he was smart, but you never said he was cute, too.’ That was honestly the first time it was blatantly pointed out to me that you were grown up and possible partner material.” Ed smiles, blush back in force. They fall to silence again as they both try to think how they’re going to move forward now that it’s all out in the open. They watch the other as they think and drink their coffee.

“Soooo, now what? We like each other, but we’re not entitled to anything,” Ed finally asks. Roy hums in acknowledgment as he sips from his cup before answering.

“Well, of course we aren’t entitled to anything. We’ve acknowledged our crushes, and we can do absolutely nothing about it. But I find that pointless. We know we make great friends, and that doesn’t have to change. Frankly, I would like to see what we can become.” Edward tenses but relaxes again as Roy speaks.

“I’d like to try dating, too,” Ed admits, shy again. Roy’s smile turns to a grin, and he reaches a hand across the table. Ed takes it and they sit there holding hands as they finish their drinks.

“How does now look like for you? We can go out somewhere we haven’t been to yet, or we can kick Maes out and stay in at my place for dinner and a movie. Whatever you like,” Roy says.

“Now?” he asks, incredulous. “Not now, I look like shit!” he insists.

“Hardly. You look absolutely lovely,” Roy argues. “In fact, I don’t think you’ve ever looked like shit in all the time that I’ve known you.” Ed frowns.

“That is a blatant lie, and we both know there was at least a few months where I was nothing but shit,” he says, releasing Roy’s hand. It wanders down to his left thigh, where the presumed prosthetic attaches to what’s left of his leg. Roy’s face softens immediately.

“Perhaps. But you are still one of the most gorgeous people I’ve met, and that is the past. You look stunning now, and I want to take you out now. Is that okay with you Edward?” Ed’s blushing again, tears building in his eyes, but Roy keeps his gaze steady and soft, hand still held out for Ed’s. Edward takes some steadying breaths and hesitantly retakes Roy’s hand.

“Okay. Can we stay in, though? I’m still not go-out-date ready,” Edward decides.

“Whatever you like, Edward,” Roy repeats, and the couple leave the coffee house holding hands. They return to Roy’s apartment where Roy gives Maes five minutes to leave before physically pushing him out with only his phone, wallet, and shoes before slamming the door on his smug face. Edward and Roy raid the fridge and they settle in for something on Netflix.


End file.
